Winter fairy tale
by LunaMoonlight100
Summary: In the Northern Kingdom, the king Nicholas of North presented his newly born baby daughter to his elite group of Guardian, and Jack Frost, son of winter and a rookie soldier, had been chosen to be her Guardian. Her life is perfect until the King of the Nightmare Kingdom, Pitch Black, seeks revange and the young princess might just be the one he was waiting for... Comment please!
1. Chapter 1

''I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Nice start of your new job, 'Guardian'!'', Jack Frost was shouting in his mind as he was rushing on the North Pole. Sure, he hated the deadlines, but this was the thing he possibly couldn't be late for. After all, it's not every day that the King of the North and the son of the Christmas was getting a child.

Jack Frost was the son of winter, and soon-to-be child's personal protector, the Guardian. That was a big deal for him, and he swore he will do what ever it takes to keep young prince safe and sound. Upon arriving at the door of the palace, he put his silver helmet on his head, adjusted his silver armor and clenched his spear. That spear was one of the most powerful weapons in all the North Kingdom. Jack sighed and knocked on the door. The yeti Phil opened them and, recognizing Jack, stepped aside to let the young Guardian pass. Jack walked through the hallways, nodding to the servants passing by, earning giggles and even swoons from the ladies. He couldn't help the fact he was so handsome. And yeah, he was enjoying it, too. He stopped walking upon coming to the statue of The Man in the Moon, the kingdom's protector, God, and father. Jack turned, bowed his head and sent a silent prayer for the upcoming child. After that, he continue to walk toward the throne room, where child will be presented to the Guardians.

Guardians were the élite group of the immortal protectors of the North Kingdom, plagued on loyalty, bravery, and love towards the kingdom and it's rulers. The group was made out of the three, now four, members: Aster Bunnymund, the warrior and the personal Guardian of the King, also his best friend, Toothiana, the archer and the personal Guardian of the Queen, and Sandman, the general, leader of the Guardians and the protector of non the less but The Man in the Moon. Nobody knew why, but it was like that, and from today, Jack Frost, rookie soldier and the personal protector of the prince/princess, but most likely prince.

Jack stopped in front of the doors, taking a deep breath and opened the door. Inside, the three Guardians were already standing around the throne, talking among themselves. Aster was the first one who noticed him.

''Oh, finally decided to show up, ei mate?'', he asked. Jack took off his helmet and wiped a few drops of sweat that were collecting on his forehead.

''I apologize, sir, but it takes time to look this good.'', Jack answered. Oh, for how long he waited to become the Guardian so he could be an equal to him, so he could talk back to him with the same amount of sarcasm.

''Gettin' a little smugly already, dag?''.

''Who wouldn't when you look like this? Not that you would know.''.

''Suddenly you're a knocker, too?'', Bunny asked. Jack opened his mouth to say something, when the doors behind the thrones opened and they all hushed.

On the door was a large man, dressed in white furry shirt tacked in the black pants. He had a red cape that was dragging on the floor, completed with the golden crown on his white hair. He had something wrapped in pink in his arms. The King of the North, named Nicholas of North.

''Guardians, my dear friends, my trusted ones. This is a great day for the kingdom, and for me even more! My Queen has gifted me, and Man in the Moon blessed me with a child. Meet my daughter, the princess of the North!''.

They all gether around the King, looking at the small, sleeping baby. She was, even as a baby, the cutest thing they ever saw. Her skin was pale like her mother's, and she looked so fragile. Jack was afraid to even touch her. The blanket she was wrapped in was pink and woolen, very warm.

''What's the ankle-bitter's name, Nick?'', Bunnymund asked. King smiled and looked at Jack.

''That's on you to decide, Jack.''.

''I-I beg your pardon, your Highness?'', Jack asked. The King chuckled and approached to the young soldier.

''Jack, me and my wife want you to name her. After all, if there wasn't for you, me and her would never met in the first place. And did you know that Aster named me when I was born?'', he send a Bunny a smirk.

''Your Highness, I... don't know what to say, this is such an honor as it is. Thank you.'', Jack said. King smiled and tapped his shoulder, then giving him a baby in his arms. Jack took a deep breath as he took her, making sure that his cold skin is not touching the princess.

While he was holding her, he felt something blossoming inside him. He smiled, not believing how lucky he was. Jack suddenly felt her squirming, probably due to the temperature. Then she opened her eyes. Jack's heart sopped, waiting for her reaction. He sticked a smile to his face, and then the baby giggled, making the cutest noises any person could hear. Her eyes were hazel brown, full of shine, and fire, capturing Jack's heart in the instant. His breath caught in his lungs, looking at the little princess he was ment to protect. The princess continued to giggle, looking at him, not stopping. So full of fire, Jack thought.

''Ember. Her name is Ember of North, that is, if it's alright with you, my King.'', Jack said. Nicholas was thinking for a few seconds, then he smiled lovingly and took newly named Ember back into his arms, much on Jack's dismay.

''Ember of North it is! Guardians, remember this moment as the proudest moment of my life! Now, my daughter need her rest, and so do I! You shall see her tonight during her celebration and you Jack, shall be with her at all times. Remember Jack, she means the world to me. And to this Kingdom. Her life is in your hands.''.

''I swear my King, as long as I breath, she shall be safe.''.

5 years later...

Jack was roaming through the huge garden, sighing and muttering. He hated when the young princess would do this to him.

''Ember? Come on, Ember, it's not funny anymore, I give up, you won, as usual...'', he whispered the last part. He was a guy, after all. But there was no brown-haired girl jumping from the nowhere. His Guardian instincts were on the alarm now even more than usual.

''Ember! Come out or... I'll tell your father not to give you hot chocolate anymore. You know I could!''.

''NO! Anything but that!'', he suddenly heard a voice from the bushes on his left. It shaked and a small, pale hand raised from it. He sighed in relief and helped Ember get out. Her brand new pink and glittery dress was now thorn and her golden shoes were a disaster. Jack couldn't even look at her hair. He carefully wiped out some dirt from her cheeks, not believing how one princess can get that messy.

''Ember, your mother will have a fit if she sees you like this. I can't belive how one beautiful and angelic demon like you can get this messy in 15 minutes. Not that you stopped impressing me or anything.'', he said while picking branches out of her brown hair.

''I'm a princess, I can do whatever I want.'', Ember said, making Jack chuckle.

''Well, the princesses are suppose to be clean and neat, while in this moment, princess, you are... Well, not princess-like.''.

''Bunny told me that look doesn't make me who I am.''.

''Bunny also has fur all over him and kangaroo-like ears, so he is really not the best for that advice.'', Jack said while taking her for her hand and walking her back to the palace.

''Than who is it, Jack?'', she asked.

''Well, I don't mean to be smugly, but... I am the best looking Guardian.''. She giggled. Jack really liked her giggling it would make his heart soar from joy. that as the first noise he heard from her.

''Did you know my friend Sarah said that when she gets older, she will be your wife?''. Jack raised his eyebrows, trying to sound interested.

''Oh really? And what did you say on that?''.

''I said that she can forget about you, because I'm not giving you to any one. You are mine.'', she said as that was the most obvious thing in the world.

''Oh, did you?'', he asked her, while taking her into his arms.

''Yeah! You will never leave me, right, Jack? Never, ever?''.

''Never, ever, ever, Ember. I'm all yours, for eternity.'', Jack said. She giggled again and hugged him. If Jack loved anything on the kids, that was their innocence. They could make anything sound so tender and nice.

''Hey, Ember?'', he asked.

''Yes?''.

''Is there anything special you want for your birthday tomorrow? You know I can't get you something ordinary.''. She put her finger on her chin, so much like her father, and thought.

''Well,... I always wanted to learn how to skate, but my teacher is so boring. Can you teach me?''.

''But you never saw me skating.'', he pointed out, even though he was an excellent skater.

''You are son of the winter, Jack. You are suppose to be amazing, if I heard the servants correct, which I did.''. Jack smiled at her. Oh, how much he loved this little girl who was like a sister to him.

''Well, in that case how can I say no?''.

''Yay! I'm gonna be the skating princess!'', she was beaming while they were entering the palace.

While they were entering, they failed to notice a horse made of black sand, kneeling behind the trees in the garden, looking at them emotionlessly. It turned around and jumped in the nearest hole, through the black, dark and scary tunnels, all the way to the Nightmare Kingdom, ruled by the enemy of the Northern Kingdom, Pitch Black.

The horse run through the black gates and inside the huge dark throne room, where it's master, Pitch was sitting, playing with the doves, ripping their feathers while doing it. The doves were screeching, which was obviously making him pleased.

''Ah, the sweet pain...'', he was muttering. In that moment the horse run to him and kneeled. Pitch look at it with boredom in his yellow eyes.

''What is it?'', he asked. The horse let a few sounds only he could understand. His eyebrows raised and his mouth turned to a wicked smile.

''Oh, is that so? The great and powerful King of North has a DAUGHTER? So humiliating, my old friend... What is she like, my fearling?'', he asked. The fearling answered him. Pitch suddenly got up from his chair, angry.

''WHAT?! JACK FROST?! THAT LITTLE WINTER'S BRAT IS HER GUARDIAN?!'', he shouted in rage. If there was any one he hated, that was Jack Frost. Not just because he was the son of his second most hated enemy, but because he defeated him when he wanted to take over the Northern Kingdom by saving the King from the death. Pitch still couldn't belive how that child, of all people, had enough courage to go all the way in HIS kingdom to find the King. And survive, non the less. But then he smiled wickedly.

''If that's the case, then... That girl sounds even more interesting.''.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later...

''There you are, my little angel! Happy Birthday, honey!'', the King shouted while lifting and spinning his daughter. Ember laughed with all her heart, putting her hands in the air. To her it was just like flying with Jack. The King put her down and she run off to hug her mother, while the Guardians were standing around, smiling warmly at the scene, Jack with the biggest smile. He couldn't believe how fast she has grown. And Jack had to admit, she really looked pretty for one seven years old. Today she was wearing blue glittery dress with white endings on her sleeves, silver shoes and small silver tiara with blue sapphire in the middle of it. She told him she chose that dress because it was reminding her on him.

''Can you believe it? She is already of age!'', he heard Toothiana. His eyes went wide as he turned around.

''What are you talking about? She is only seven!''.

''Oh, Jack, I meant she is of age to start on her princess lessons, behavior, duties. She is still not of THAT age. But she will be soon!'', she whispered back. Jack sighed with relief. He still wasn't ready for letting his little 'sister' go and merry somebody. She was still afraid of the dark, for Moon's sake!, he told himself.

''Don't be so sure about that, mate. I heard a couple of those fancy kingdoms are interested in the possible marriage.'', Bunny whispered. Jack gritted his staff and narrowed his eyes.

''Any candidates?'', Tooth asked.

''Most possibly that it's the Lombardi Kingdom. They have a son about Ember's age, I think he's called Jamie, a very nice boy, as I heard.''.

''Yeah, and the Lombardi Kingdom also…''.

But Jack wasn't listening their gossiping. He was looking at Ember, dancing around the room with her mother, while her father was clapping. She was smiling, laughing and she was so happy Jack couldn't be sad or anything. He was so relaxed and content around Ember. Well, everybody was. She just had that kind of effect on the people around her. But he couldn't cope on giving her somebody else. She was his 'sister'.

But in the same time, she was the princess, and he was just the soldier.

Ember was running. The darkness was everywhere around her, and it was coming even closer to her. The light was getting further the more she run, and she was so tired and scared. Her dress was ripped and her hair was a mess, but she could care less. While she was running, she could always hear that creepy, evil voice calling her.

''Where are you, little Ember?'', the voice was crawling all around her and over her, making her shiver in fear. Tears were running down her face, but there was nobody to wipe them off.

''G-get away from m-m-me, please! Leave me alone!'', she shouted in the dark, but she only heard laughter, and somebody behind her. Ember turned around and saw a tall, dark man, in dark armor and crown on his black hair. The only sources of color on him were his yellow eyes.

''Now, why would I leave my future Queen alone?'', he said while coping her face and clenching her wrist to the point she screamed in pain.

''Ember, Ember… So tender and beautiful, even though you are just a child… But mark my words, princess… One day, you shall be mine.'', he hissed while ripping off the sleeve of her dress and stubbing his long nails into her shoulder, making her scream again. His nails were roaming on the surface of her shoulder, making X sign.

''Please… P-please let me go…'', she whisprerd.

''To mark my soon-to-be bride, just to get rid of the competition. See you soon, Ember.'', he said while throwing her on the floor and leaving her alone. She closed her eyes and started to run again, while tears running down her eyes.

''Ember!''.

''No! No, please, leave me alone!'', she shouted, but she felt a sudden change of the temperature. The space she was in was becoming cold. To most people this would be scary, but to her, cold meant comfort, home, safety, love and family.

''Ember, wake up!'', that voice called upon her again. It wasn't evil or creepy. It was gentle, strong, comforting. So familiar.

''Huh?''.

''Ember, wake up, snowflake.''. The light was becoming closer and closer, until it reached color blue, taking a shape of two deep blue, sparkling eyes of her Guardian. She blinked before jumping up and hugging him, while crying into his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around her and started to gently stroke her hair.

''Shhhhh, Ember, it was just a nightmare, nothing more. You're safe now, snowflake. Everything will be fine.'', Jack was whispering to her. Ember stopped crying but she wasn't letting him go either.

''Jack… I-i-is there anything on my shoulder?'', she asked him. He gave her a confused look, but looked at her shoulders. They were ok.

''They seems to be normal. Why?''.

''That man… He… he… carved something into my s-s-shoulder, Jack… He s-s-s-said I'll be his bride…''.

''What? What man?'', Jack asked.

''It was so dark… And scary, and you weren't there, neither were mummy and daddy…''.

''Ember, what man? Was he tall? With black hair and yellow eyes?'', he was praying not to be Pitch, but deep down he knew already.

''Y-y-yes… He was so scary Jack. Am I really going to be his bride?''.

''Never, Ember. As long as I live, he will not get any near you, I promise. I promise…'', Jack said while hugging her. He needed something to calm her down.

''Hey, Ember…''.

''Yes?''

''How about I sing you our song? It always makes you feel better.'', Jack suggested.

''Alright.'', she said.

''Close your eyes, come along,

Dream a dream, sing a song

From my soul to your heart,

If you're alone in the dark,

Just sing and I'll find you.

It's a magical thing,

We're connected like the wings.

While The Man in the Moon is sleeping,

You and I'll fly on, just believe it.

Where ever you go,

Where ever you are,

I'll always be right besides you

Listen, care and protect you.

When I hear your boo

I'll be right there to comfort you.

I'll be with you, friend of mine,

From dawn to dawn.'', Jack was singing quietly to Ember, still holding her tightly. She was smiling at him, her eyes still red from crying but at least she was smiling. Ember leaned her head against his chest, not caring for the coldness. She closed her eyes, feeling sleepy.

''Jack…'', she whispered. He carefully tucked her in her bed, putting back into her arms her stuffed rabbit she dropped.

''Yes, snowflake?''.

''I love you.''. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

''I love you too, Ember. Sweet dreams, snowflake.'', Jack said while going to the door.

''Sweet dreams, Jack…'', she dozed off. He smiled while closing her door, biting his lip and cursing inside his head. The reasons?

One, Pitch was back and he obviously remembered him. Two, his target was his 'sister', best friend and princess, Ember.

''Fuck.''.


End file.
